Centuries Apart
by 666PsychoCheddar999
Summary: After the events of 2020, the Silurian race fell silent once more. One thousand years later, deals have been forgotten and the Silurian race is determined to take back the Planet Earth. The Doctor is going to need help on this one...
1. 1000 years later

Prologue: 1000 years later

**A/N: This is an idea that came to me while watching the most recent Doctor Who episode, Cold Blood. It was only broadcast in Britain today, so if you don't live in the UK, wait until you see Cold Blood to read this. On with the story!**

Nasreen slowly opened her eyes, the world around her blurry and shimmering. She was in some sort of tube, strapped inside it. Slowly, her vision returned to her. Then it all came flooding back. The events surrounding the Doctor and Amy Pond and the small mining village in Wales.

Suddenly, a green humanoid shape appeared in front of the pod. The glass distorted any features this thing had.

"H-hello?" Nasreen asked. She was just beginning to grasp speech again, after being asleep for ten centuries.

The humanoid shape spoke with a hint of disgust in it's voice.

"You puny ape. How could our predecessors ever have allowed you to live amongst us? You should not be worthy to even breathe the same air!"

"I-I don't understand. Who are you?"

"You do not need to know," the shape hissed back. "You can sleep for enterinty for all I care."

Suddenly, gas seeped into the pod and Nasreen's vision dimmed again and then she fell asleep.


	2. Same Place, Same Time

1. Same Place, Same Time

The Doctor and Rose stepped out of the TARDIS, looking around the quiet village.

"Well, doesn't look too bad. Bit chilly though." said Rose, pulling her coat over herself.

"Nonsense. The ice-caps of Arc 5 are far colder than this! Almost lost my finger there once. And it was my favourite one...Come on, let's go take a look around."

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, looking around the quiet village, wondering why Amy would want to miss out on this to go to Eurovision 1974 to meet ABBA. Shaking his head, he walked down the road.

He could hear raised voices around the corner and saw a long table going down the street, lined with people sitting at chairs and chatting. There were some children running around as well. There were some droids serving refreshments.

The banner said, "Cwmtaff: Friends from Beneath 3020."

The Doctor furrowed his brow. Where had he heard that name before? He pushed it out of his mind for the moment and approached a middle-aged man, drinking tea at the table.

"Hello! I'm from the National Festivals Committee," said the Doctor, pulling out the psychic paper and letting him read it over. "Every festival that is held must be recorded. Would you mind telling me what this one is, please?"

The man, still looking confused, said, "Well...this is the Festival of Friends from Beneath. You see, 1000 years ago, these horrible beasts attacked. But then a man came, a doctor, and he sent them back into the Earth but he said they will appear in 1000 years and be our friends. This is the date that was prophesised. Now, we just have to wait."

The Doctor suddenly realised where he had hear the name before and a big smile spread across his face.

"Thank you. You've been extremely helpful."

The Doctor then ran off, leaving the man to his tea.

"Friends from Beneath 3020. What does that mean?" asked Rose, reading aloud from the banner.

"Don't know. We'd better find out. Look, there's someone who could help."

The Doctor and Rose walked up to the man with the tea and before the Doctor could begin speaking, the man said, "Are you from the National Festivals Committee."

"Um...yes. Yes, we are." stuttered the Doctor, showing the psychic paper.

"I've already told one of your people the details about all this."

"Oh. Really? Oh...that wasn't good. You see, we've been on this rouge agent's trail for a long time and...you had better tell me exactly what you told him."

The man retold what he had said not long ago and the Doctor said, "Right. What way did he go?"

The man pointed and the Doctor and Rose, setting off in that direction.

"Festivals Commitee?" asked Rose, as they walked away.

"Him. Not me." replied the Doctor.

_Next time:_

_The Doctor was about to enter the village hall, when he heard two voices, so instinctively, he waited outside and listened in on the conversation._

"_...need a prophecy?"_

"_I dunno. Maybe it's been a while and the facts got a bit distorted. Like Jesus or something."_

_The Doctor recognised that voice. It couldn't be, could it?_

"_Maybe. But the question is, Rose, and always is, why?"_

_It was. Excitement overtaking his instincts, he charged into the village hall, gasping, "Rose?"_

_The Doctor and Rose turned around to stare at the stranger and Rose said, "What? How d'you know my name?"_

_Ah, thought the Doctor. Maybe he shouldn't have have barged in after all._

**Please review!**


	3. I'm the Doctor!

2. I'm the Doctor!

**A/N: If you like this story, please review it! Even if you don't, tell me what I could do better! It helps to now I have someone to write for!**

The Doctor walked down up the graveyard into the village hall and was met with a radically-changed sight. The doors were metal and slid open as the Doctor stepped inside.

He looked around, smiling at the new sights. The drilling monitors had dissapered and were replaced with atmosphere monitors and a seismograph. The Doctor walked into the center of the floor jumped up and down. He didn't fall in this time. They were obviously dormant after all this time.

He exited the hall and entered the graveyard next to it. He was glad to see it was still there. He crossed the graveyard, until he found a grave marked, "Elliot Northover, the bravest little boy. 2010-2092"

The Doctor smiled and stroked the grave, whispering, "You did good, my man. You did good."

The Doctor and Rose entered the hall, looking around.

"Kind of looks like a hall but all...futuristic."

The Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver and began to scan the screens.

"That's odd. They've got all the trackers pointed under the Earth. Like they're waiting for something to come up."

"That could explain the 'Friends from Beneath' thing."

"Probably. But what exactly do they want to be their friend? And that man said something about a prophecy. Why would they need a prophecy?"

The Doctor was about to enter the village hall, when he heard two voices, so instinctively, he waited outside and listened in on the conversation.

"...need a prophecy?"

"I dunno. Maybe it's been a while and the facts got a bit distorted. Like Jesus or something."

The Doctor recognised that voice. It couldn't be, could it?

"Maybe. But the question is, Rose, and always is, why?"

It was. Excitement overtaking his instincts, he charged into the village hall, gasping, "Rose?"

The Doctor and Rose turned around to stare at the stranger and Rose said, "What? How d'you know my name?"

Ah, thought the Doctor. Maybe he shouldn't have have barged in after all.

His first reaction was to smile and to look between the two.

"Oh, this is amazing and catastrophic at the exact same time."

"I'm sorry. We had a bit of an odd start. I'm the Doctor and this is Rose Tyler."

"Oh, believe me. I know. I know that you two are the Doctor and Rose Tyler. Believe me, I know all about that."

"What? How?" asked the other Doctor, confusion spreading across his face. "You're not LINDA 3020, are you?"

"Oh, I remember that face! The one when I didn't know what was going on!"

"What d'you mean I? Doctor, what's he on about?"

The Doctor replied by shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, think, you stupid man! Not the first time it's happened! Hand of Omega, Gallifreyan Death Zone! Jogging your memory yet?"

The Doctor's face stayed in confusion and then morphed into one of shock.

"No! It can't be!"

"I'm afraid it is!"

"You mean, I change into **that**?"

"Actually, I rather like it."

"You have rubbish fashion sense."

"Your green console is disgusting."

"At least I'm taller than than the Moxx of Balhoon!"

"Um, excuse me,"Rose Tyler chimed in. "What is going on here, exactly?"

"I'm him..." said the Tenth incarnation

"...and he's me." said the Eleventh.

"And we're the Doctors!" they both chimed together.

_Next time..._

_It's going to drag the TARDIS down into the soil!" yelled the Tenth, over the cacophony of screaming and car alarms._

"_Problem is, which one?" replied the Eleventh._


	4. Rumblings from Beneath

3. Rumblings from Beneath

"So, let me get this straight," said Rose, sitting down on a deck-chair. "You're telling me that he's you but after you've regenerated again?"

"Yeah!" they both said, looking exhausted from having to explain this to Rose about seven times.

"That is creepy. How can you both be in the same place at the same time? Isn't there like a...paradox or something?"

"Um...don't know, really. It's not the first time it's happened." said The Eleventh.

"What d'ya mean not the first time?"

"Ooh," answered the Tenth, rubbing the back of his head. "Bit hard to remember now. There was something with Omega...I think. And then there was, the Gallifreyan Death Zone. That was quite a fight."

"Remember the Raston Warrior Bot?"

The Tenth chuckled back, shaking his head. Then, he suddenly turned serious.

"But, all nostalgia aside, we need to find out what's going on here. Why are these people waiting and what are they waiting for?"

The Eleventh immediately replied with, "Oh. I already know. You see, I visited here about a thousand years ago, it was tiny mining village. Then, the Homo-reptilia came and...well, tried to start a war. You...I stopped it and sent them back into hibernation for a thousand years. Somebody passed the message on. That's what they're waiting for."

The Doctor and Rose sat silent for a while, until Rose asked, "What? Is that it? No aliens? No giant robots? Not even a cat with rabies?"

"Nope. But I for one am going to watch what I did here and help establish diplomatic coalition between the Humans and the Silurians."

"Right," said the Doctor, getting to his feet. "That's...good. Nice to know I haven't changed that much. Come on, Rose."

Suddenly, the ground began to shake and Rose and the Doctors were thrown around violently, grabbing onto the machines to stay upright.

Suddenly, two beeps began to sound and the Doctor's pulled out their sonic screwdrivers, examining the readings with shocked faces.

"What? What is it? What's going on?" Rose asked, slowly stumbling towards the Doctors.

"The TARDIS!" they both said at the same time, running out the door, quickly followed by Rose, struggiling to stay upright.

"Is **that **the sonic screwdriver?" wheezed the Tenth as they ran, indicating the green glowing tube that the eleventh was holding.

"Yes. Yes it is!"

"What on earth have you done to it? It looks like a Ballholf just threw up on it!"

"It's better than your blue thing!"

"I love it! It's a brilliant shade-!"

"I really don't think this is the time!" yelled Rose, running between the Time Lords.

Eventually, they reached the TARDISses, standing side by side. The earth was still shuddering violently.

"It's going to drag the TARDIS down into the soil!" yelled the Tenth, over the cacophony of screaming and car alarms.

"Problem is which one?" replied the Eleventh.

The Doctor's stared at each other for a moment, before the Tenth said, "It's going to be yours."

"It's going to be yours."

"Yours."

"Yours."

"It's obviously yours. Mine looks better on the outside."

"Mine is a better shade of blue."

"Yours has a St. John's Ambulance sign on the front!"

Before the Doctor's could continue their argument, the sound of crumbling earth made them all turn their heads and the TARDIS on the right began to sink into the soil.

"No, no, no!" yelled the Tenth Doctor, standing in disbelief as the TARDIS slowly disappeared under the soil and the rumbling ceased, living the area quiet once more.

"Told you it would be yours."

_Next time..._

"_This is a cryo-pod and in about...three minutes, it's going to top us up with a stasis-pump. Now, normal Silurians would be fine, they'd sleep it off, they're reptiles. But we are not! So, therefore, if we get topped up, we are going to freeze to death!"_

**Please review!**


	5. Take the Other One

4. Take The Other One

The Tenth stood staring at the patch where his TARDIS had just been, while the Eleventh and Rose exchanged worrying looks.

"The TARDIS is gone..." whispered the Tenth, crouching down and feeling the earth with his hand.

"Oh, don't be so defeatist! We'll get it back! We can take mine!" smiled the Eleventh, walking over to his TARDIS and pushing the doors open.

The Tenth and Rose slowly walked over to this new TARDIS, cautiosly stepping inside. There was a look of complete shock on both their faces before the Eleventh could even shut the door.

"So," said the Eleventh, standing in front of them to see their reaction. "What do you think?"

"I like it!" answered Rose, a smile appearing across her face.

"I don't! What have you done to it?" asked the Tenth, examining the console with a grimace.

"I revamped it!"

"Well, what was wrong with the old one? The nice green console and the nice comfy chairs, what've you done with them?"

"Well, you had to go and visit every single person you'd ever met, so when you regenerated, you blew it all up!"

"How does 'e regenerate?" asked Rose, taking a step forward.

The Eleventh turned his attention to her. "If I told you, the universe would probably implode."

"Well, do I crash the TARDIS?" asked the Tenth, stroking the console with a look of concern.

"Yes. Into a shed. Now, if we're quite finished arguing about who's TARDIS looks better, let's be off."

The Eleventh tugged on a lever and a small blue light on the console flashed on and off.

"The TARDIS 'ain't moving. What's wrong?" asked Rose, in a hushed tone, as if not wantin to cause alarm.

The Eleventh smiled back at her. "Nothing. I'm signalling one of their transportation pods. Taking it's sweet-!"

The Doctor was interrupted, as the TARDIS shook violently to one side and then righted itself, as it was forced down into the soil.

"It would have been easier just to materialise there!" yelled the Doctor, over the noise of the TARDIS.

"My way's more fun!" yelled back the Eleventh, a huge grin appearing across his face.

-DW-

After what seemed like miles and miles of deafining noise and nauseous bumps and sudders, the TARDIS came to a halt. The three occupants looked around in silence, slowly getting to their feet.

The Eleventh jogged over to the console, looking at the read-out.

"Should be all clear." he concluded, a manic grin spreading across his face. Rose smiled a little. Even after regenerating, he was still the same crazy Doctor.

They all walked to the doors and the Eleventh pulled them open, stepping out into where they had ended up. It was a small pod, barely big enough to fit them all.

"Standard Silurian earth-port device. Put us in some kind of port-room." said the Tenth, sniffing the air.

"You made earth-port up." said the Eleventh.

"Yes I did. Problem?"

"No."

"Good."

"Anyway," said the Eleventh, tapping on the glass. They couldn't see anything outside the pod. "It's odd. What is this pod for exactly? Can't just be to welcome visitors..."

Right on cue, an automated voice rang out. "Cryo-stasis pod vent online. Five minutes until cryo-pump."

"What? What's it on about?" asked Rose, already looking worried. The Doctor's exchanged woried looks, then each took out their sonic screwdrivers, attempting to open the door.

"It's a deadlock seal!" yelled the Tenth, resorting to banging on the door and yelling.

"What? What's going on?" asked Rose again.

"This is a cryo-pod and in about...three minutes, it's going to top us up with a stasis-pump. Now, normal Silurians would be fine, they'd sleep it off, they're reptiles. But we are not! So, therefore, if we get topped up, we are going to freeze to death!" said the Eleventh, also beginning to bang on the door.

Rose's eyes went wide with terror and she began to bang on the door as well.

"Cryo-pump in five..."

The Doctors and Rose began to bang on the door even harder.

"Four..."

"Help!" screamed Rose at the top of her voice.

"Three..."

"The TARDIS lock is frozen!" yelled the Eleventh, attempting to pull the TARDIS doors open.

"Two..."

Rose stared up at the ceiling, as the room suddenly got a bit colder.

"One..."

-DW-

**Ooh! Cliffhanger! :D**

**Please review!**


	6. Forgotten Deals

5. Forgotten Deals

The door of the pod slid open and the Doctors and Rose tumbled out, coughing and gasping for air.

"Cryo-pump aborted." said the voice from inside the pod.

The three of them looked up at the people who had rescued them. Big burly soldiers wearing skeleton masks.

"Much appreaciated." said the Eleventh, squinting in the artficial light.

The soldiers did not reply. Instead, they pulled him and the other two to their feet and, pinning their hands behind their backs, marched them along the corridor.

-DW-

Eventually, they reached a room which the Eleventh Doctor recognised well.

"Oh! This is the room where I was almost executed once! Good times..."

"Silence!" said a voice from a chair with it's back to the Doctors.

It turned to face them and there sat a male Silurian wearing battle-commander clothing. He stood up and walked over to the Doctor's and Rose with a look of disgust.

"Why have you bothered us again, Doctor?" he said, almost face to face with the Eleventh.

"Um...I'm The Doctor as well." said the Tenth.

The Silurian turned his face to him, looking with slight confusion.

"Don't talk lies. This is the fabled Doctor. The man who, so many years ago, sent us back to sleep when we could have risen from the soil and taken back our planet."

"Get around a bit, don't you?" smirked the Tenth.

A sudden smile spred out across the Silurian's face and he turned to face a pillar that was shrouded in shadow.

"I believe, Doctor, that we have one of your friends here. Take a look."

The pillar was suddenly enveloped in a bright light and standing there, chained to it, was Nasreen.

"Nasreen! Hello! I haven't seen you in ages! Thousand years, actually!"

"Doctor!" Nasreen yelled back, trying to run to him but being held back by the chains.

"What do you want with her?" asked the Doctor, testing the Silurian binding his hands strength.

The Silurian turned to him, smiling. He knew he had won.

"You see, Doctor. Humans should not have evolved. They were only allowed to because we made a mistake. If we could go back in time and stop that from happening, think of how powerful our race could be. We want the key to your time machine."

"It's in my pocket, you could have easily taken it."

"No, Doctor. We made a simple metal key that's easy. But your TARDIS has to want to let us in. And you are going to tell it to do that."

"I can't do that."

"Oh. Very well. Shoot her."

The guards pointed their guns at Nasreen, she began to tug at her chains in terror.

"No! Stop it!" yelled the Eleventh. The Tenth and Rose looked equally alarmed.

"It's quite simple, Doctor. Either you give us your time machine or she dies. Time to choose, Doctor..."

-DW-

**Another cliffhanger! :O**

**Please review!**


	7. And a Whole Lot of Running

6. And a Whole Lot of Running

**A/N: 3 chapters all up in one day? :O I guess I'm just eager to finish this story. Read on for the finale.**

Before the Silurians could shoot, the Eleventh yelled out, "Wait!"

The Silurians relaxed their guns and the leader said, "Yees?" emphasising the word.

"Um...uh...there are a couple of things you should know about the TARDIS before you try to pilot it..."

The eleventh began to ramble on about all sorts of engine details and calibration errors, while the Tenth put a plan that he had been working on for the past few minutes into action.

He slowly, without alerting his guard, fetched the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket. He then coughed loudly and, at the same time, used it to unlock Nasreen's chains. Nasreen felt this on the other side and looked at the Tenth for guidance. He signalled with his head, a rock on the floor and then the Silurian leader. Nasreen received this instruction and, picking up the rock, smashed it over the Silurian leaders head.

The Eleventh's guard immediately jumped to attention, firing a laser bolt out of his gun. Nasreen barely ducked in time and it hit a control panel behind her.

It sparked and an electronic voice rang out. "Warning. Gravitational device active. Ten minutes until base destruction."

The whole base began to shake and the guards fell to the floor. The Eleventh grabbed Nasreen and the Tenth grabbed Rose and they ran, as the base began to crumble.

"What's happening?" yelled Nasreen, as they ran.

"The gravitational pull has been activated. They're pulling the earth down! They're going to crush the city!" the Eleventh yelled back.

Halfway down the corridor, the Tenth Doctor spotted a blue box, standing against the wall.

"Oh! There's mine!" he said, taking out his key. He opened the door and Rose ran inside. He gestured inside again for the Eleventh and Nasreen.

"Don't worry! We'll take mine! See you on the surface!"

The Tenth smiled and stepped into his TARDIS, shutting the door. The Eleventh and Nasreen heard the familliar grindin sound as they ran.

Suddenly, Nasreen stopped in her tracks.

"We've got to get Tony!" she said, staring at the Doctor. He nodded and they sped off down a different corridor. They reached a room with two cryo pods, one was open and the other had been smashed open. Tony was lying on the floor, unconscious.

The blue box was standing between the pods, the falling debris getting closer and closer to it.

"Oh, they moved it. How lucky! Quick, let's get him in."

The Doctor and Nasreen picked up Tony, putting him down on the floor. The Doctor ran to the TARDIS and pulled a lever, which immediately sent the TARDIS rocketing upwards.

They crashed around for what seemed like hours, until the TARDIS came to a gentle stop. The Doctor ran to the doors and opened it, stepping out into the light. Nasreen followed him, staring at this brand new world. The Doctor and Rose were already there, looking down at the confused villagers, who were staring at a very large hole in the middle of the pavement.

The Tenth looked at the Eleventh and said, "I'm sorry you couldn't finish it."

The Eleenth replied, "Last time, it was the Humans who weren't ready for them. This time it was the other way round. Still, at least I tried."

"What the hell?" came a voice from behind. They all turned to see Toby standing there, looking dazed.

"Toby!" chirped the Doctor, walking up to him.

"How's your one thousand year sleep been? I see you're all better now!"

"Wha-? What is this?"

"It's our home, Toby. Our little village in Wales but a thousand years on. We can start a new life here!" said Nasreen, rubbing Toby's shoulder.

"That's right. So go and experience it together! Off you go!" And with that, the Eleventh gave Toby a little push, as he and Nasreen walked into the crowd together.

The Eleventh looked back at Rose and the Tenth, who were giving him quizzical looks. The Eleventh responded with, "It's a long story."

There was another short pause before the Tenth said, "Well, best be off. Planets to save, species to save and lots of running! Nice meeting you."

And with that, he disappeared into the TARDIS. Rose was about to follow him, when she hesitated and instead, ran up to the Eleventh Doctor.

"So...where am I? By the time you've regenerated."

The Eleventh paused, as if someone had punched a dagger through his heart. He could tell Rose what happens. He could tell her to not let go of the magno-clamp and save his past self the pain of losing her. But he decided against it.

Forcing back the tears, he replied, "You're safe. And happy. With Mickey and Jackie. All the people you love."

Rose smiled back and walked to the TARDIS, waving to him and then disappearing inside, shut the door. The Eleventh watched the blue box fade away and then entered his own.

He crossed to the console and, smiling, set off for 1974. For Amy Pond.

**A/N: Phew! That's this story over and done with! Just kidding. I love writing all my stories. My next one will probably be one with Barry, my character from Terror in the Classroom, as suggested by 'Sarcasm-the Lowest Form of Wit'. Keep an eye out and may all your time(travels) be good! :D**


End file.
